Dr. Madd
Dr. Madd is an intelligent cyborg scientist who serves as the main antagonist of Season 3. He first appeared in Episode 21. Character Info Dr. Madd is a very intelligent cyborg who has created hundreds of machines such as robots, vehicles and weapons. He has his own headquarters which is located on an island in the middle of the ocean, which is heavily defended. He also has his own spaceship, which he calls the Grim Reaper, a powerful ship where he stores all of his robot droids and his battle mechs. He has many weapons on his body such as a fighting blade that he can retract from his robotic arm and a fusion cannon which is strapped to his chest that can fire a devastating beam of energy, causing everything in the blast radius to instantly be decomposed. Dr. Madd has built many fully functioning robots to assist him in his schemes to destroy not only the world, but even the entire galaxy, maybe even the universe. Some of his creations include LongNeck and Claws. He is very smart and has some combat experience, however he relies on his technology and army of robots to do things for him. Dr. Madd's invasion almost succeeded, but was foiled by Mr. McMagic in the end. It appears that Dr. Madd gives up on things very easily. Dr. Madd is a very focused and intelligent person. He is respectful to his allies and listens to people when they speak. He is very mysterious and is very rude to his enemies, which he will most likely kill. Dr. Madd is also very responsible and generous to his allies, assisting them and helping them when they need it most, however he appears to not think about things very carefully before doing them. Season 1 Dr. Madd did not appear in the first season, but was mentioned by LongNeck in Episdoe 15, and later in Episode 19, his name can be seen on the crate of parts LongNeck was using to build Cyber. Season 2 Dr. Madd only appeared three times in the second season, however, his first was very brief as he only appeared for a split second. When Super Jack slams the dumpster lid after disposing of LongNeck and CRAZY's remains, Dr. Madd can be seen holding a tracker in his hand for a split second. It appears that he has found his robots using this tracker. Later on, Dr. Madd brought the robots to his island and repaired them using his machines in his labs. He also sent out Chain, his trusted ally to go spy and gather intel from the protagonists. After Nightmare was defeated, it cuts to show the robot island. Dr. Madd gathered all of his allies and he started to go over his plans for when their time to invade begins. Season 3 Dr. Madd is the main antagonist of the third season, being the one who started and plotted the destruction of Townsville and killing the residents. He began his invasion by sending out his battle mechs and later his robot army who killed half of the population. Dr. Madd had also managed to set off bombs on five unknown planets, and destroyed them. He had many alternative ways to destroy the world in case the others fail. One of which was creating a massive funnel in space which would consume the galaxy, the second being sending an enormous missile to destroy the sun and finally incinerate the entire planet using is spaceship. Dr. Madd's plans were interfered by many other villains such as Zyclic and Reverend, however Dr. Madd managed to ignore them and get them out of the way by sending out his most trusted allies like Cyber. Super Jack and Mr. McMagic were the main targets as they were the most powerful and most capable of defeating his forces and stop his invasion. Sometime during the invasion, Mr. McMagic managed to destroy the nuke and Super Jack destroyed his spaceship, at the same time destroying the funnel. Everybody assumed Dr. Madd died in the explosion, but he escaped in the escape pods. After the good guys defeated Zyclic, Dr. Madd and his creations appeared out of nowhere to fight them physically. He ordered Claws, Goresnare and Chain to attack the good guys, but all three were defeated all in under one minute with ease. Dr. Madd was angered and decided to combat Super Jack and Mr. McMagic himself, but LongNeck and Donn helped him. At the end of the fight, Dr. Madd had defeated Super Jack, using his chest cannon. Right after, Dr. Madd attacked Mr. McMagic by lunging at him, but the hero teleported which resulted in Dr. Madd missing and landing into the water, which disabled all of his equipment, so he had no more weapons to fight. He had no choice but to either die or give up. He gave up, and had the guts to reset everything he did. This meant repairing the city, reviving everyone who died, and leaving Townsville. The Doctor left and never came back... Season 4 Dr. Madd appeared only twice in the season. He appeared when the Astronaut rebuilt all of his creations. Dr. Madd told his robots not to attack as they have already lost and are going back to the island to live in peace, however, before he left, he decided to send co-ordinates to all of the villains within Townsville thus gathering most of them to team up and take down the good guys for good. Dr. Madd then left and never came back... Powers & Abilities Dr. Madd has many gadgets with him at all times, he also has tons of advanced weapons. * Metal Arm Blade * Machine Gun * Laser Eye * Pulse Blade * Pulse Rifle * Night Vision Trivia * Dr. Madd is the smartest person in the Stickmen universe. * He is behind the reason that most of Townsville's population are all deformed. Back in 2105, Dr. Madd had a plan which involved gases. He poured the gas over Townsville, thus transforming all of the residents into creepy beings. * He gives up on things very easily. * Dr. Madd is the one who killed The Killer's parents. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs